It is common for a wireless phone (e.g., cell phone) user to carry the wireless phone on one's belt using a phone holster and belt clip assembly. The wireless phone is much more accessible and comfortable to the user when the wireless phone is attached to the user's belt compared to storing the wireless phone in one's pant pocket, or other location. A problem with many phone holster and belt clip assemblies is that the phone holster and belt clip are integrally attached, and, not separable. As a result, the user can not separate the holster with phone from the belt clip in situations where this would be convenient.